PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME CHANBAEK
by lee eun san
Summary: Story about a love story between an idol with his lover. Let's see how they find their love. And this story begins…..
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE : PLEASE, DON'T JUDGE ME (Chanbaek ver)

GENRE : ROMANCE, ANGST,

MAIN CAST :

*PARK CHANYEOL (NAMJA)

*BYUN BAEKHYUN (YEOJA)

AND THE OTHERS….

LENGTH : TWOSHOOTS

GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE.

DISCLAIMERS

Semua cast yang ada di ff ini bukan milik aku, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga ama tuhan YME. Aku cuma minjem nama mereka ajah. Terima kasih. NO SIDERS NO PLAGIAT!

This is the other story of please don't judge me. It has a same plot but different cast. I'll make each couple in from now. Are you agreeing with me..?

Story about a love story between an idol with his lover. Let's see how they find their love.

And this story begins…..

Baekhyun Pov

Park chanyeol, siapa yang tak kenal sosok namja tampan bertinggi bak tiang listrik berjalan itu di korea ani bahkan di seluruh duniapun tahu siapa dia. yap! Park chanyeol yang itu yang sedang aku bicarakan. Seorang namja bermarga park yang merupakan member dari sebuah idol grup terkenal EXO. Kalian tahu bukan? Sama aku juga. Hhmmm.. tapi percayakah kalian jika aku mengatakan bahwa dia itu kekasihku? Hahahah…. Ayolah jangan melotot padaku. Aku tahu ini terdengar menggelikan dan tak masuk akal menurut kalian. Tapi aku jujur padamu. Hhh… kalian tak percaya. Baiklah, baiklah aku tahu aku akan menceritakan kisahku dengannya. Ekhem,… baiklah aku mulai…

Flashback on

Saat itu aku adalah tahun terakhirku di high school. Aku yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya belajar harus mencuri waktu bahkan hanya untuk menghirup udara segar di luar rumah. Saat itu aku yang sudah sangat bosan melihat tumpukan buku-buku bercover tebal itu memutuskan untuk lari sejanak dari rutinitas yang sudah hampir satu bulan ini selalu kulakukan. Yak,, belajar! Oh,, mengucapkannya saja aku malas. Eits,. Tapi jangan kalian kira aku ini murid yang bodoh, aku cukup bisa di katakan pintar, yah.. walaupun tak sepintar ketua kelasku yang berkaca mata tebal itu. Kim minji itu namanya.

"hhh…. Segarnya…!" pekikku senang saat aku sampai di tempat tujuanku, sungai han.

Aku memandang luasnya sungai han sambil menghirup udara segar untuk mengisi paru-paruku. Sambil memejamkan mata aku menikmati sepoi lembut angin sore yang menerpa wajahku. Lama aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya dengan memejamkan mata sampai sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"kau suka sungai juga.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat khas seorang namja yang membuatku sontak membuka mata dan menoleh mencari sumber suara.

saat aku memutar kepalaku aku melihat seseorang berjaket tebal bertopi baseball biru sedang melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

"eung?"

"aniyo. Aku hanya bertanya. Apa kau juga suka sungai ini?" katanya lagi.

Aku diam sebentar sebelum mengangguk kecil. "eung.. disini sangat nyaman. Melihat air melimpah dengan riak kecil yang tertiup angin membuat perasaanku lebih baik." Kataku jujur.

"kau benar, rasanya nayaman dan tenang." Sambungnya.

Aku mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum kembali mematutkan mataku kearah sungai. Kami duduk dipinggir sungai tanpa alas namun tak masalah.

Lama kami berdua hanya diam sambil menikmati pemandangan sungai han di waktu senja. Langit yang tadinya biru, perlahan berubah warna menjadi jingga.

"yeppeuda…" desisku pelan.

"hmm.. kau benar. Sangat cantik. Seperti kau.." katanya sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearahku.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya "hahahha.. kau gombal sekali tuan topi baseball. Kau bahkan baru hari ini bertemu denganku dan kau sudah berani menggombaliku. Besar juga nyalimu." Kataku.

"hahahhaha…benar juga. Tapi aku berkata jujur. Kau memang cantik." Katanya

Entah kenapa pipiku memanas saat mendengar ucapannya. "tssskk.. pembual."

"eh? Kenapa? Aku tidak membual. Kau memang cantik, bahkan kau cantik sekali."

"tsskk,, baiklah. Baiklah hentikan bualanmu sebelum aku muntah. Hhh.. hari sudah mulai malam. Aku harus segera pulang." Aku berdiri sambil menepuk pelan celana jeansku yang sedikit terkena tanah.

"eh? Sudah mau pulang? Mau aku antar?" tawarnya.

Aku memicingkan mataku tajam padanya. "aniyo, aku bahkan tak mengenalmu. Wajahmu saja tertutup begitu. Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayakan keselamatanku padamu wahai tuan bertopi baseball." Gurauku.

"hahhaa.. oh ayolah nona cantik. Aku bukan penjahat. Penampilanku mungkin sedikit aneh tapi yah,, aku jamin aku orang baik-baik." Belanya.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar pembelaannya. "ne, ne.. arraseo. Tuan baseball. Aku hanya bercanda.

"jadi mau aku antar pulang?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "tak perlu. Aku masih hafal jalan pulang kerumahku." Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya

"annyeong tuan baseball. Senang bertemu denganmu hari ini. Aku pulang ne…" kataku lalu berjalan menjauh darin ya.

"nona!" dia memanggilku

Aku menoleh padanya. "wae?"

"tak masalah kau tak mau aku antar. Tapi setidaknya bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu, nona?" teriaknya.

"baekhyun, byun baekhyun." Jawabku lalu kembali berjalan menjauhinya.

Setelah hari itu kami tak pernah bertemu lagi sebab aku juga tak punya waktu luang lagi untuk bersantai. Ujian sudah mulai dekat dan aku juga harus semakin focus belajar agar nilaiku tak memalukan.

"omo...! lihat ini mereka tampan sekali bukan? Astaga.. jantungku…!"

"kya.. chanyeol oppa! Saranghae…!

"kai ya…!"

"sehunnie…!"

"suho oppa!"

"chen chennie…"

"kris oppa!"

Bersahutan teman-teman sekelasku menyebutkan nama-nama para idol grup itu heboh. Kupingku bahkan sudah mulai mendengung mendengar teriakan mereka.

"hhh.. dasar!" keluhku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku malas. Oke aku mengenal mereka dan jujur aku juga menyukai lagu-lagu mereka. Tapi untuk berheboh ria seperti mereka? Oh tidak..tidak terima kasih. Aku masih punya banyak hal yang bisa aku lakukan selalin meneriakkan nama mereka dengan suara cempreng lagi keras macam mereka.

Bel tanda pulang menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolahku. Tanpa di komando semua siswa sudah berhamburan meninggalkan kelas. Hanya tersisa aku dan kyungsoo di kelas.

"baekkie, kau tak pulang?"

"pulang tentu saja. Kajja kita pulang bersama." Jawabku sambil memasukkan buku terakhir kedalam tasku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut padaku sebelum mengamit tanganku. "kajja!" serunya senang.

Kami berdua berjalan sambil mengobrol banyak hal sampai akhirnya kami harus berhenti di persimpangan karena rumah kami yang berlainan arah. Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya saat dia berjalan menjauhiku.

"sampai jumpa besok, kyunggie.." seruku.

"eung! Bye baekki..! jawabnya sambil berjalan menjauh.

Aku melanjutkan sisa perjalanku dengan santai sambil sesekali mengumam kecil menyanyikan syair lagu yang aku dengar lewat earphone yang menyumpal telingaku. Aku berhenti di lampu merah untuk menunggu lampu hijau untukku. Aku yang sedang asik mendengar lagu jadi tak sadar kalau ternyata lampu sudah berubah sampai seseorang meyenggol bahuku. Aku menoleh dan baru sadar. Aku cepat-cepat berlari keseberang tapi ternyata lampu sudah kembali merah. Aku masih berlari sampai aku melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearahku. Tubuhku kaku karena terkejut. Satuhal yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menutup mata sambil berdoa pada tuhan semoga dia berbaik hati mengampuni dosaku.

"selamat tinggal dunia.." batinku.

Alih-alih tertabrak aku justru merasa tubuhku terdorong lalu aku jatuh tapi anehnya aku tak merasa sakit sedikitpun.

"yak! Apa kau sudah tak waras! Kau mau mati hah!" seseorang berteriak kencang.

Aku yang masih dalam mode shock hanya diam. Tanpa sadar sebulir air mata menetes dari mataku. Aku terisak sambil mengeratkan pelukanku.

"mm..mi…hiks,,, mian…hiks…"

Dia memeluk tubuhku erat sambil mengusap pungungku lembut.

Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu nyaman dalam dekapannya. Rasanya hangat dan tenang. "hiks… hiks.. aku takut…hiks…" isakku.

"hhh.." aku mendengar dia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"gwaenchana.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau sudah aman sekarang." Dia menurunkan suaranya menjadi sedikit lembut.

"hiks.. hiks.." aku masih terisak.

"uljima… kumohon jangan menangis.. maafkan aku tadi mebentakmu, ne.." katanya sambil mengusap air mataku dengan tangannya.

Dia membantuku berdiri

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang, diamana rumahmu?"

Suaranya sedikit familiar di telingaku. Aku memandangnya intes. "apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyaku polos.

Dia mengangguk lalu mengambil sesuatu di balik mantelnya lalu memakainya.

"ah! Kau tuan baseball!"

Dia terkekeh kecil lalu menggusak rambutku gemas. "ne,, aku tuan baseballmu. Jadi bolehkah sekarang aku mengantarkanmu pulang?"

Aku mengangguk singkat.

"baiklah, ayo mobilku disana." Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil putih yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

Selama perjalanan kami hanya sedikit bicara. Entahlah ada rasa canggung yang aneh antara kami lalu tanpa sengaja aku melihat bercak merah di kemjanya.

"kau berdarah?" kataku

Dia menoleh dan melihat lengannya. "hanya luka kecil, bukan masalah." Jawabnya enteng.

"tsk! Luka tetap saja luka! Kau harus di obati! Cepat cari mini market aku akan membalikan obat untukmu!" kataku

Dia sudah akan menolak tapi aku mendahuluinya. "cepat! Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" putusku yang langsung membuatnya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Tak lama aku menemukan sebuah minimarket. Aku segera turun dan memebeli beberapa obat untuknya. Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudha kembali.

"ulurkan tanganmu!"

Dia menurut lalu mengulurkan tangan panjangnya. Aku menyingkap kemeja putih yang ia pakai sampai sebatas siku.

"ini akan sakit, jadi tahan sedikit ne.." kataku saat aku melihat luka gores yang cukup banyak di tangan mulusnya.

Dia hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"hhss…" dia merintih kecil saat aku mulai mengolesi lukanya dengan alcohol.

"tahanlah sebentar lagi,, maaf aku akan lebih pelan lagi.." aku sungguh merasa tak enak padanya. Karena luka ini dia dapat karena menolongku.

"mianhae.." kataku pelan.

"eh?"

"semua ini tak akan terjadi padamu kalau kau tak menolongku tadi. Maaf sudah membuatmu terluka.." kataku menyesal.

"bukan masalah, aku justru akan lebih menyesal kalau aku terlambat menolongmu tadi." Jawabnya

"eh..?" aku sedikit terkejut dengan jawabannya.

"apa kau percaya jika aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Aku menantapnya bingung.

Dia terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajahku. "kau manis sekali baek.." katanya sambil mencubit pelan pipiku.

Pipiku lagi-lagi terasa panas. "ada apa denganku..!" batinku

"baek.." panggilnya.

Aku mendongak menatapnya. "hmm,,"

"mungkin ini terdengar konyol dan tak masuk akal, tapi ini semua benar.." katanya

"apa?" tanyaku

"eung.. aku.. aku…" dia menggaruk tengkuknya pelan.

"kau apa tuan baseball?"

"hhh.. kau masih memanggilku dengan nama itu."

"bagaimana lagi aku kan tak mengenalmu. Melihat wajahmu saja aku tak pernah. Hanya topi baseballmu itu saja yang mengingatkanku padamu." Jawabku jujur.

Dia menepuk keningnya pelan. "astaga kau benar! Mian aku baru sadar."

"jadi apa yang tadi kau mau katakan?"

"eung.. itu ya,, aku….."

"ya..?"

"aku menyukaimu baek. Aku tahu kau mungkin menganggap aku gila. Tapi aku bersumpah aku jujur."

" tapi kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku

"entahlah.. mungkin inilah yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku tak pernah bisa menghilangkan bayangan wajahmu sejak pertemuan kita waktu itu. Wajah cantikmu saat tersenyum dan tertawa lepas selalu hadir di setiap mimpi malamku. Aku juga berfikir ini mungkin tidak benar, tapi sekarang aku yakin aku memang menyukaimu baek." Katanya panjang.

"tapi,, aku… aku.. eung aku bahkan tak mengenalmu. Aku juga tak tahu wajahmu.. jadi ,,,"

"ah,, iya. Aku akan menunjukan wajahku padamu. Tapi kumohon kau jangan terkejut."

Keningku mengekerut. "kenapa?"

"nanti kau juga akan tahu." Jawabnya lalu meraih masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia menurunkan maskernya sampai kedagu.

Mataku sukses memubat sempurna saat ia menunjukan wajahnya di hadapanku. "kau..kau.."aku tergagap bodoh saat melihat wajahnya.

"ne. aku chanyeol. Park chanyeol."

"tapi, bagaimana bisa? Ini tidak.. astaga..!" aku maracu tak jelas.

Dia menangkap tanganku dan menggengamnya erat. "kumohon lihatlah aku hanya sebagai park chanyeol bukan sebagai idola."

Aku masih diam. Otakku tak bisa berfikir jernih.

"eung.. entahlah… aku bingung…" jawabku jujur.

Aku melihat chanyeol mendesah pasrah. "hhh.. baiklah. Aku tahu semua ini mungkin terlalu mengejutkan untukmu. Aku tak memaksamu untuk segera menjawab perasaanku."

Aku hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirku erat tapi sejujurnya aku juga menyukainya ah.. aneh memang tapi itulah kenyataannya"eung.. chanyeol…" panggilku ragu.

Dia menoleh lagi padaku. "ne.."

"eungh…aku..itu.. bisakah kau memberiku waktu untuk berfikir. Maksudku.. eung,, setidaknya biarkan aku melihat kesungguhanmu padaku sebelum aku menjawab perasanmu padaku." Kataku ragu.

Dia yang mulanya murung kembali tersenyum cerah. "tentu! Tentu baek. Aku akan membuatmu sadar betapa tulus aku menyukaimu."

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil merona.

Mulai saat itulah seorang park chanyeol yang hebat kata orang, memulai aksinya untuk meyakinkanku pada perasaannya. Dari hari kehari dia semakin menujukan perhatainnya padaku. Memang hanya hal kecil tapi itu sangat manis menurutku. Dan tepat dua bulan kemudian aku resmi menerimanya menjadi kekasihku. Hahha.. ayolah siapa yang tak akan luluh jika terus di perlakukan lembut dan penuh pemujaan eoh? Aku juga yeoja biasa… heheh..

Flashback off.

Baekhyun pov end

"hhhss.. park babo! Memintaku datang sepagi ini untuk apa eoh?" baekhyun mendumal kesal saat dengan tiba-tiba kekasih tingginya itu memintanya untuk datang tanpa pemberitahuan lebih lanjut.

Dia berjalan sambil mengehentak-hentakkan kaki rampingnya kesal. Dia merogoh saku jeans yang ia pakai untuk mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan beberap nomor yang sudah dihafalnya.

"Tuuut…tuutt…" terdengar suara dari poselnya.

"yeobeoseo.. chagi.." sapanya ceria.

"yak! Aku sudah ada di depan dorm! Sekarang kau mau aku bagaimana?" kesalku padanya.

"heheh.. naiklah ke lantai 11. Aku menunggumu di depan lift,arra."

"hhss.. ne."

Pip

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kedalam gedung megah itu. Kakinya melangkah mulus menuju lift dan langsung memasukki lift dan menekan tombol 11.

"triing.." saat lift terbuka, baekhyun langsung melihat kekasihnya sedang memandangnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman ani lebih tepatnya cengiran khasnya yang sialnya sangat manis.

"annyeong chagi…" sapanya senang.

Baekhyun melipat tanganya kedada."katakan apa maumu! Apa kau tahu kau membuatku menghabiskan ribuan won untuk sampai disini. Hhsshh,, kaummpphh…" belum selesai ia melanjukan sisa kalimatnya, bibir mungilnya sudah lebih dulu dibungkam ciuman chanyeol.

"kau terlihat semakin cantik saat kau kesal, baby.." kata chanyeol saat ia melepas kecupan singkatnya pada bibir mungil nan menggoda itu.

Baekhyun hanya mendecih kesal melihat kelakuan seenaknya kekasihnya itu. "tsskk,, berhenti bertele-tele park! Aku bahkan masih mengantuk sekarang. Kau tak lihat mataku masih merah!" sembur baekhyun lagi.

"ne,, ne,, mianhe my lady. Baiklah karena aku sudah menggangu tidurmu aku akan menebusnya."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil baekhyun ala bridal style.

"yak! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan tiang! Turunkan aku!" heboh baekhyun sambil memukul kecil bahu chanyeol.

"auhh,, apo chagi. Kalau kau memukuliku kau sendiri yang akan jatuh. Jadi tenaglah.."

"kau..! aku.."

"diam atau kubungkam bibirmu sekali lagi.."

Skakmat! Kata-kata chanyeol sukses membuat baekhyun diam sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"nah,, begini lebih baik. Baiklah princess.. mari kita lihat hadiahmu.." katanya girang.

Sambil menggendong baekhyun, chanyeol melangkah pasti menyusuri lorong apartement mewah yang sekaligus menjadi dormnya itu.

"nah.. kita sampai" katanya.

Mereka berhenti didepan pintu coklat bernomor 2706. Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya bingung.

"untuk apa kita kesini? Ini milik siapa?" tanyanya.

Bukanya menjawab chanyeol justru tersenyum "kau mau tahu?"

"tsskk, tentu saja. Jadi ini kamar siapa?"

"lihatlah sendiri dan kau akan tahu kamar milik siapa ini!" jawabnya.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. "hhh… baiklah.. baiklah. Tapi setidaknya turunkan aku. Aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri dengan kakiku tuan park!" ketus baekhyun.

"baiklah.. permintaanmu adalah perintah bagiku princess.." katanya sambil mengerling genit.

Sekali lagi baekhyun hanya menatap chanyeol gemas. Pipinya bahkan sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"berhenti memanggilku princess park!" desisnya

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil sebagai tanggapannya.

Dengan gusar baekhyun membuka pintu besar itu dan mata sipitnya sukses membulat sempurna saat ia melihat isi didalamnya.

"i..i..ini..?" gagapnya.

"ne..?" sahut chanyeol yang tepat berdiri di belakangnya.

"apa maksudnya ini?" bodoh baekhyun. Oh ayolah baekhyun sedang dalam mode terkejut sekarang. Bagaimana tidak jika saat mereka masuk dia dihadiahi pemandangan sebuah apartemen mewah di hadapannya. Bukan, bukan mewahnya yang membuat baekhyun terkejut tapi sesuatu yang lain yang ada di ruangan mewah ini. Sesuatu yang membuat yeoja manapun meleleh seketika.

Sebuah tulisan"WOULD YOU MARRY ME?" Berukuran besar tergantung manis tepat di tengah ruangan.

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya untuk menahan isakan yang kapan saja bisa melunjur dari sana.

"so.. baby?"chanyeol memutar tubuh mungil baekhyun untuk menghadapnya.

Dia mengangkat wajah baekhyun yang menunduk. "would you marry me my lady.." katanya sambil mengecup tangan lentik baekhyun lembut.

"hiks.. hiks.. babo! Masih bertanya…!" jawab baekhyun sambil menyeka air matanya.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu. "hehhe.. aku mencintamu sangat sayang.." bisik chanyeol lalu menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"nado.." balas baekhyun nyaris berbisik.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam pelukannya. Dia melepas pelukanya lalu meraih wajah baekhyun. Perlahan namun pasti dia mempersempit jarak antara mereka.

Chup..

Kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Chanyeol menyapu bibir baekhyun lembut tanpa nafsu yang berlebih. Dia hanya ingin sekedar mengekspresikan rasa cintanya pada yeoja mungil yang sudah hampir dua tahun dipacarinya itu.

Bruuk!

"aahh, appoyo!" terdengar erangan gaduh dari balik ruangan di depan mereka.

"ya! singkirkan kakimu dari tubuhku hitam!" sekali lagi terdengar suara tapi kali ini berbeda dari yang pertama

"hyung! Itu bukan kakiku! Yak! Aku mau turun!" pekik yang lain tak kalah kesal.

Chanyeol mengeram. "yak! Keluar kalian semua!" bentaknya kesal.

Tak lama satu persatu kepala muncul dihadapan mereka.

"hehe.. kami tidak mengacau kan gege.." seorang yeoja cantik bersurai coklat terang bertubuh langsing terlihat melangkah malu-malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"hehe.. kami hanya terlalu ingin tahu.. jadi jangan marah ne.." menyusul di belakangnya seorang lagi yeoja manis ber mata indah bak rusa liar melangkah anggun menghampiri mereka.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan melihat wajah-wajah tak asing itu bermunculan di depannya.

"jadi..? kalian sudah tahu rencana tiang listrik ini?

"eits..! bukan hanya kami berdua jie.. semuanya juga sudah tahu. Kyungsoo jie bahkan yang ikut merangkai tulisan itu." Bantah yeoja bertubuh tinggi bak model Victoria secret itu.

"tssk.. siapa lagi orang yang membantu tiang ini,eoh?" desis baekhyun.

Lalu tanpa disuruh wajah-wajah lainya bermunculan di hadapannya.

"peace baek..!" seru seorang yeoja berpipi gembil berkulit seputih susu yang berjalan pelan sambil mengamit mesra tangan chen, kekasihnya.

Lalu menyusul lagi dibelakangnya seorang yeoja cantik berdiple indah terlihat berjalan malu-malu menghampiri yang lain. "aku hanya mengikuti kata-kata yang lain bekkie. Aku tak tahu apapun karena kata mereka semuanya akan gagal jika aku sampai buka mulut padamu." Jawab yeoja itu polos.

Mau tak mau yang lainnya terkikik kecil melihat kepolosan tingkat akut kekasih leader mereka itu.

"ne,ne.. aku tahu kau tak mungkin ikut andil dalam hal ini jie,," jawab baekhyun.

Seorang yeoja bermata bulat terlihat mengintip dari balik tembok "baek.." panggilnya.

Baekhyun menatap tajam pemilik mata itu. "oh..! jangan katakan kau yang merancang semua ini?"

Yang dituduh hanya bisa menunjukan wajah inocentnya sambil tertawa. "aku hanya melanjutkan baek.. semuanya ini murni ide chanyeol.."jawabnya.

"ya!dan kau membuatnya makin sempurna nona kim!" seru baekhyun malas."

"yak! Margaku masih Do babo!" kesalnya.

Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya malas. "yeah,, yeah.. tapi ingatkan aku jika sepuluh hari lagi nama itu akan berganti."

Yeoja tadi hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir seksinya. "terserah kau saja nyonya park!" balasnya.

Dan kata-katanya sukses membuat baekhyun merona.

Setelahnya acara dilanjutkan dengan pesta yang memang sudah mereka rencaakan dengan matang sebelumnya. Hari memang masih pagi, namun justru itulah serunya karena hari ini mereka libur seharian dan kalian tahu apa artinya itu? Yap mereka bisa sepuasnya bersama dengan kekasih-kekasih mereka.

Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan chanyeol sambil menyuapkan sepotong roti pada kekasihnya itu.

"gomawo.." katanya lalu mengecup pipi chanyeol singkat.

"ya!ya! bisakah kalian hentikan itu! Kalian membuatku mual." Kesal kris yang duduk tepat di depan mereka.

Baekhyun menatap kris remeh. "tsskk. Katakan saja kau iri pada kami eoh? Dasar naga..!" kata baekhyun tanpa sungkan

"ya! Apa itu eoh! Kau bahkan tak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua! mana sopan santunmu nyonya park!" balas kris.

Baekhyun hanya terkikik melihatnya. "oh? Benarkah? Maianhe tuan naga.. " ejeknya.

"yak! Lihat park! Kelakuan istrimu begitu menyebalkan!" adu kris pada chanyeol.

"tenang saja hyung! Aku yang akan menghukumnya nanti!" katanya smabil mengerling nakal kearah baekhyun.

"yak!" baekhyun memukul bahu chanyeol kencang.

"awas kau berani macam-macam padaku! Habis kau park!" ancam baekhyun.

"tskk.. kurasa kau yang akan habis dimakan tiang mesum itu jie..! jawab yeoja cantik yang ada dipangkuan kris polos.

Baekhyun menghadiahi death glare gratis pada yeoja penyuka panda itu. "stop it!"

Lalu semuanya kembali tertawa bahagia..

Setelah acara lamaran penuh cinta itu, baekhyun dan chanyeol mulai sibuk memepersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Yah… Meskipun baekhyun harus terima kalau pernikahannya akan disembunyikan dari orang banyak, tapi toh tak mengurangi tingkat antusiasnya untuk mengatur semua rencana indahnya bersama chanyeol.

Keduanya sedang berkesempatan untuk keluar bersama hari ini. Sebuah kesempatan langka yang sangatlah jarang bisa mereka dapatkan mengingat padatnya jadwal manggung chanyeol dan juga kuliah baekhyun yang minggu ini semakin menggila. Jadilah mereka memanfaatkanya untuk melihat beberapa rancangan gaun yang khusus dipesa ibu chanyeol untuk calon menantu kesayangannya itu.

"baby…" pangil chanyeol sambil mengusap lembut jemari baekhyun.

"hhmm.."

"sarangahe.." bisik chanyeol sambil mengecup sekilas jemari itu mesra.

Pipi baekhyun merona hebat mendengar kata-kata manis cahanyeol untuknya. "nado,,," malu-malu dia menjawab.

Tak lama mobil yang mereka naikki memasuki pelataran rumah bridal yang tadi ibunya tunjukkan.

"kajja! Eomma sudah menunggu kita didalam." Ajak chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengamit lengan chanyeol dan melangkah bersama kekasihnya itu menuju kedalam.

"ah! Itu dia.! Aiigo.. menantuku cantik sekali."seru nyonya park senang.

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat sebelum memeluk calon mertuanya itu lembut.

"gamsahamnida eomonie." Jawab baekhyun.

"ayo masuk, kau sudah ditunngu." Perintahnya pada baekhyun.

Yang disuruh hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti seorang yeoja yang tersenyum manis di sampingnya.

Setelah baekhyun menghilang dibalik tirai, tinggalah chanyeol dan ibunya yang duduk tenang sambil sesekali mengobrol ringan untuk sekedar menunggu baekhyun keluar. Setelah lima belas menit menunggu mereka mendengar nona tadi berteriak.

"nona byun sudah siap" katanya

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian tirai besar itu terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok mungil baekhyun yang terbalut gaun pengantin berotongan seksi dengan belahan tinggi dari kaki hingga hampir mengekspos paha mulus baekhyun yang terawat. Belum lagi belahan dada rendah yang membuat dada sintal baekhyun terlihat menggoda.

"gluk.." chanyeol mati-matian meneguk ludahnya.

"astaga.! Apa-apain ini? batinya.

"waahh! Kau memang cantik sayang! Eomma suka gaun itu terlihat sangat cocok untukmu. Benarkan yeollie?" Tanya nyonya park pada putra terssayangnya.

"eh.. eung.. itu..eung aku..kurang suka modelnya. Terlalu terbuka. Bisakah carikan untuknya gaun yang lain." Kata chanyeol.

Sang ibu hanya mendecih "tsskk,, bilang saja kau tak mau berbagi keindahan istrimu dengan yang lain,eoh!" tebak ibunya.

"tsskk,, itu eomma tahu." Balas chanyeol

"tsskk,, padahal dia sangat cocok menggunakannya! Dasar! Baiklah nona carikan yang lain ne.."

Tak lama tirai itu kembali tertutup. Butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama dari awal tadi baru tirai itu kembli terbuka.

"kau protective sekali eoh? Bukankah baekhyun terlihat cantik dengan gaunya yang tadi?" kata ibu chanyeol.

Sang putra hanya mendengus kesal. Tak akan pernah dia biarkan orang lain menikmati pemandangan indah tubuh baekhyun selain dirinya. "tsskk,, dia hanya milikku eomma." Jawab chanyeol pendek

Mendengar jawaban sang putra ibunya hanya bias mendengus sambil mendecih kecil. "dasar!"

Tak lama kemudia nona tadi kembali bersuara dan munculah sosok baekhyun yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu.

Chanyeol nyaris tak bisa berkedip saat melihat sosok cantik yang kini berdiri manis dihadapnya. Kekasihnya itu begitu terlihat cantik dengan balutan baju pengantin berwarna putih bersih yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Modelnya memang sederhana namun begitu manis di tubuh baekhyun. Belum lagi tatanan rambut baekhyun yang mempermanis tampilannya. Semuanya disempurnakan dengan cadar transaparan yang sedikit menyamarkan wajah cantik baekhyun darinya.

"perfect!" seru chanyeol girang. "aku mau yang ini!" imbuhnya.

"baiklah.. bungkus yang ini nona!" perintah ibunya.

"algaesimnida nyonya." Jawab pelayan tadi.

Tak lama baekhyun keluar dengan gaunya yang tadi. "eomonie.. apa gaunya tak terlihat berlebihan..?" keluhnya.

Nyonya park mengelus rambut baekhyun sayang. "aniyeo chagi,, yang tadi itu sangat bagus dan pas sekali untukmu! Lagi pula chanyeol menyukainya."

"hh.. arrayeo eommonie.." pasrahnya.

"baiklah eomma, kami harus pergi sekarang. Ada banyak hal yang harus kami lakukan. Aku pergi eomma. Annyeong!" kata chanyeo sambil mengecup singkat pipi ibunya.

Keduanya berjalan tenang sambil bergandengan tangan menuju tempat parkir. Saking senangnya mereka sampai-sampai chanyeol tak menyadari bahwa ia menjatuhkan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Suasana jalanan sedang sepi. Seorang yeoja berseragam sekolah terlihat berjalan santai sambil mengulum es krim dimulutnya. Pandangnnya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah benda persegi panjang yang tergeletak di tengah jalan.

"eh? Ponsel siapa ini?" gumamnya.

Dia mengotak atik sekilas ponsel itu dan matanya sontak membulat melihat wallpaper didalamnya. Seorang yang sangat ia kenali sedang mendekap seorang yeoja sambil mengecup pipi yeoja itu sayang.

"omona! Ini kan Park chanyeol? Tapi siapa yeoja ini?" katanya nyaris tak percaya.

TBC

WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

Tunggu kelanjutanya…. Haahahhah..

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE : PLEASE, DON'T JUDGE ME (Chanbaek ver)

GENRE : ROMANCE, ANGST,

MAIN CAST :

*PARK CHANYEOL (NAMJA)

*BYUN BAEKHYUN (YEOJA)

AND THE OTHERS….

LENGTH : TWOSHOOTS

GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE.

DISCLAIMERS

Semua cast yang ada di ff ini bukan milik aku, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga ama tuhan YME. Aku cuma minjem nama mereka ajah. Terima kasih. NO SIDERS NO PLAGIAT!

This is the other story of please don't judge me. It has a same plot but different cast. I'll make each couple in from now. Are you agreeing with me..?

Story about a love story between an idol with his lover. Let's see how they find their love.

And this story begins…..

Suasana jalanan sedang sepi. Seorang yeoja berseragam sekolah terlihat berjalan santai sambil mengulum es krim dimulutnya. Pandangnnya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah benda persegi panjang yang tergeletak di tengah jalan.

"eh? Ponsel siapa ini?" gumamnya.

Dia mengotak atik sekilas ponsel itu dan matanya sontak membulat melihat wallpaper didalamnya. Seorang yang sangat ia kenali sedang mendekap seorang yeoja sambil mengecup pipi yeoja itu sayang.

"omona! Ini kan Park chanyeol? Tapi siapa yeoja ini?" katanya nyaris tak percaya.

.

.

.

Author pov

Malam ini chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang makan malam di apertement mungil baekhyun.

"wae?" Tanya chanyeol saat ia melihat kekasihnya itu terus memandangnya sejak tadi.

"aniyo, aku hanya ingin tahu ada angin apa sampai managermu itu rela melepasmu,eoh? Seingatku bukankah kalian sedang sibuk mempersiapkan comeback?" tanya baekhyun heran.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil mengelus jari lentik baekhyun "jadi kau tak suka aku datang,eoh? tega sekali kau pada kekasihmu yang tampan ini nyonya park." Dengus chanyeol.

"tssk.. bukan begitu,yeol. Aku hanya sedikit heran mengingat tabiat managermu yang super ketat itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kemudian mempersempit jarak mereka sehingga kini dia tepat duduk di samping baekhyun. Dia menarik tubuh mungil baekhyun kemudian mendekapnya erat.

"entahlah, sayang. Mungkin dia sedang baik hati. Toh hari ini bukan hanya aku yang dapat izin keluar. Kai dan kris hyung juga sedang pergi ke tempat kyungsoo dan tao.

"eoh? jinjja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat."sudahlah jangan bicarakan dia lagi. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita membahas tentang kita saja,eoh?"

Kening baekhyun mengkerut "kita? Maksudnya?" Tanya baekhyun

"ya begitulah. Kita. Kau dan aku sayang." Jawab chanyeol

Baekhyun memutar matanya bosan. "aku juga tahu apa maksud dari kata kita,yeol. Aku masih belum terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengartikannya."

"chanyeol tersenyum sumringah. "nah, itu kau tahu, lalu apa pendapatmu." Tanyanya lagi.

Kerutan di kening baekhyun makin bertambah setelah mendengar jawaban chanyeol. "apa sih maksudmu. Aku bingung!" keluhnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

"aiiggoo,, kau makin terlihat manis saat kau kesal, baby.. astaga.. jantungku,,,!" kelakar chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendecih kesal. "hhiiassshh! Anak ini!"

"hehehe…"chanyeol hanya tersenyum konyol seperti biasa.

"cepat habiskan makanmu sebelum dingin." Perintah baekhyun.

"siap! Nyonya park!" jawab chanyeol sambil hormat ala militer pada kekasihnya itu. Mau tak mau kelakuan konyol chanyeol membuat baekhyun tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"dasar!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Setelahnya sepasang kekasih itu kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 11 malam tapi tak ada tanda tanda chanyeol akan pulang. Namja tampan bertinggi 185 cm itu justru makin asik bergelung dalam pangkuan baekhyun kekasihnya.

"apa besok kau tak ada jadwal, yeol?" Tanya baekhyun sambil mengelus sayang rambut kemerahan chanyeol lembut.

"ada tentu saja." Jawab chanyeol singkat.

"lalu? Kenapa sampai semalam ini kau masih bisa santai seperti ini,eoh?"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga kini mata keduanya saling bertatapan. "jadi kau mengusirku?" jawabnya sambil cemberut.

"tsskk.. bukan begitu. Aku kan hanya sekedar bertanya, yeol. Aku hanya tak ingin kau kena marah manager oppa."

"tsskk.. bilang saja kau memang ingin mengusirku." Chanyeol terlihat sedikit kesal. Namja tampan itu menekuk wajahnya lalu membenamkan wajah tampannya di perut datar baekhyun yang tepat berada di depannya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia tahu betul kalau sudah begini dialah yang harus mengalah. Chanyeol dalam mode merajuk sangatlah manja dan merepotkan. Namja tampan berumur hampir seperempat abad itu bisa seketika menjadi layaknya anak kecil usia lima tahun jika sedang kesal.

"yeol…" panggilnya sambil mengusap lembut rambut chanyeol.

",,,," chanyeol masih tak bergeming.

"aku tak bermaksud mengusirmu, yeol. Aku hanya tak ingin kau kelelahan jika besok kau memang ada jadwal. Kau harus cukup istirahat supaya kau tak sakit lagi. Kau masih ingatkan kau hampir saja di larikan ke rumah sakit beberapa saat yang lalu karena kau kelelahan. Aku tak mau itu terulang sayang." Kata baekhyun panjang.

Chanyeol masih diam namun kini dia tak lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap mata bulat chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya damai. Pandangan keduanya beradu cukup lama. Jari lentik baekhyun mengelus pipi putih chanyeol sayang.

"kalau saja aku punya pilihan, tentu saja aku akan lebih memilih kau terus berada di sisiku. Menemaniku, berkencan denganku dan tentu saja menunjukan pada semua orang bahwa kau kekasihku. Tapi aku sadar semua itu tentu sangat sulit untuk ku raih mengingat hubungan kita yang cukup rumit.

"baek…"

"aku sadar, kau punya banyak kewajiban dan tanggung jawab yang masih harus kau lakukan setiap harinya. Kalau sekali saja aku bisa bersikap egois, aku tak akan pernah merelakannmu berpose mesra dengan yeoja-yeoja itu. Kau tahu itu sungguh menyebalkan."

"mianhe…" cicit chanyaol pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus lalu megusap lembut pipi chanyeol. "gwaenchana… kau tak usah merasa bersalah padaku. Sebelum memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan ini denganmu, aku tentu sudah memikirkan segala resiko yang harus aku hadapi. Dan keputusanku tak akan pernah berubah, aku tak pernah menyesal menjadi kekasihmu." Jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum tulus.

Sekali lagi chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu erat. "gomawo, baby…. Gomawo.."

"cha sekarang kau pulanglah.." rayu baekhyun sambil membelai lembut wajah kekasihnya itu.

"arraseo,, aku akan pulang."

Chanyeol beranjak dari pangkuan baekhyun kemudian mulai bersiap pulang. Setelah mengemasi barang dan sedikit merapikan tampilannya chanyeol terlihat siap.

"aku pulang ne,,," katanya

"eung,, hati-hati ,ne.." pesan baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencium kening baekhyun lalu mendekap yeoja mungil itu erat

"aahhh,, rasanya aku tak mau melepasmu,,, eothoke…" keluhnya manja..

"tsskk,, mulai lagi,,,,sudah sana pulang sebelum aku benar-benar di marahi manager oppa." Kata baekhyun sambil menepuk punggung chanyeol.

"oke,, oke…! Aku pulang sekarang ne."

"annyeog.. chagi.."

"eung,, anyeong." Jawab baekhyun.

Dia melambaikan tangannya saat melihat chanyeol menurunkan kaca mobilnya sebelum pergi.

"kka,,,!"

"arraseo,,, araseo…. Na kkalkeyo.! Saranghae park baekhyun..!" seru chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus kecil namun sejurus kemudian dia tertawa senang.."dasar.. tiang bodoh.." gumamnya.

Dia berjalan pulang kembali ke kamarnya dengan hati gembira..

"hhh.. kurasa aku akan mimpi indah…"

.

.

.

Hari terus berjalan, tak terasa hari pernikahan baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah semakin dekat. Kedua calon pasangan ini terlihat mulai repot dengan semua urusan pernikahan mereka.

"astaga… apa memang begini susahnya menikah…" keluh chanyeol saat dia baru saja menerima telpon dari ibunya yang menggabarkan adanya masalah dengan makanan untuk pesta mereka.

Kris menepuk pelan bahu chanyeol. " relax man! Bukankah kau ingin hari itu adalah kali pertama dan terakhir kau melakukan pernikahan, eoh? Jadi wajar saja bila kau sedikit di buat repot!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan "hh.. kau benar hyung! Majja! Kau tak boleh menyerah park chanyeol! Hwaithing!"

Di lain sisi baekhyun sedang asik dengan bukunya sehingga dia tak sadar seseorang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"chogiyo…"

Baekhyun mendongak dari bukunya. Dia melihat seorang gadis belia yang berdiri tepat di depannya, "eh, ne.." jawabnya kikuk.

"byun baekhyun, anninji..?" katanya lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan masih dengan wajah bingungnya. "ne…"

Gadis itu mendengus lalu menatap sinis baekhyun. "ah,, akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

"ye…?" baekhun benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan kelakuan gadis di depannya ini.

"kau mencariku?" tambahnya.

"tsskk,, sudah tak usah banyak bicara. Sekarang aku hanya ingin bertanya satuhal padamu. Cukup kau jawab iya atau tidak, arra." Ketusnya.

"apa sebenarnya maksud gadis ini." Batin baekhyun.

"neo…! Park chanyeol yeojachingu, aniinji..?" katanya dingin.

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut dengan pertanyaan gadis itu. "astaga.. apa yang dikatakan gadis ini.."

"mworago,,?"

"tsskk,, malhaebwa… itta,, eobta..?"

Baekhyun mendengus kecil. "ah,, agashi,, pertama, maaf aku bukan bermaksud untuk tak menanggapi pertanyaanmu tapi perlu kau tahu, aku tak mengenalmu dan kedua apa maksudmu menanyakan hal pribadi tentangku. Seingatku kita bukan dalam hubungan yang bisa saling menanyakan hal pribadi bukan?"

"tsskk,, kau ini banyak bicara juga,eoh! Cepat katakan!" kata gadis itu lantang sehingga mengundang perhatian beberapa mahasiswa lain yang berada disekitar mereka.

Baekhyun yang meresa tak enak segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu membungkuk beberapa kali untuk minta maaf "ah,, mianhamnida…" katanya.

Baekhyun memandang sengit gadis asing itu. "sekali lagi maaf nona. aku tak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu. Dan satu lagi, sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku memanggil keamannan untuk menyeretmu keluar." Tegas baekhyun.

"hah! Gadis ini! Baiklah,, jika itu maumu. Baik.. mulai sekarang aku tak akan bersikap lunak lagi padamu, padahal awalnya aku ingin meminta kau mundur dengan baik-baik tapi kau ternyata menyatakan perang padaku. Baik,, kita lihat siapa yang akan tertawa di akhir nanti..' ancam gadis itu.

Gadis itu lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhun setelah selesai mengucapkan semua sumpah serapahnya.

"siapa sebenarnya gadis itu.."

Sepanjang hari baekhyun terus saja memikirkan gadis itu. Banyak pertanyaan yang terus saja berputar di otaknya. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia tahu hubungan chanyeol dan dirinya? Bahkan bagaimana dia bisa tahu dia kuliah dimana?

"aneh sekali.." gumamnya

"ya, nona byun..?" kata dosen baekhyu.

Sambil tergagap baekhyun menjawab. "ah,, aniyo,, aniyo.. hehe.."

"kemana saja pikiranmu nona byun? Fokuslah!" tegur dosennya.

Baekhyun menunduk "ne,, mianhamnida.."

"kembali ke pelajaran anak-anak.." kata dosen wanita itu lagi.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melakuknya. "aku bingung..! aiisshh,, michigetda..!" katanya sambil menggusak rambut hitamnya gemas.

Setelah ber jam-jam berkutat dengan mata pelajaran kuliahnya, akhirnya semua kelas baekhyun selesai sekitar jam tujuh malam.

Dia sedang memasukkan buku terakhirnya saat ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah saat tau nama kekasihnyya tertera didaam layar. "yeoboseo,,,"

"yeoboseo.. chagiya…!" jawab chanyeol lembut.

"kau dimana? Sudah selesai kuliah?" Tanya chanyeol

"eung,, kelas terakhirku baru saja berakhir. Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"aku? Eung… memikirkanmu…!" jawab chanyeol

"tsskk,,, anak ini…! Yak! Aku serius park!"

"aku dua rius chagi.. aku memang sedang memikirkanmu, ah,, ani ani.. sebenarnya aku memikirkan hari pernikahan kita.. aahh.. aku tak sabar lagi menungu bulan depan,,"

"yak! Apa yang baru saja kau katakana,eoh! Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah mengatakan hal besar itu dengan bebas. Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar! Tsskk dasar!" kesal baekhyun.

"hehheh.. kau tenag saja baby,, tak akan ada masalah meskipun orang-orang disini mendengar kata-kataku karena aku sedang bersama member lainnya. Hahahahah…"

"tsskk,, anak ini…!"

"heheh.. o iya. Kau mau kemana setelah ini? Pulang atau mampir lagi?"

"eung.. kurasa aku akan pulang. Ada beberapa tugas yang harus aku selesaikan."

"oh,. Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan ne, saranghae,"

"eung,, nado..!"

Baekhyun kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas lalu bergegas pulang.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar lima belas menit, akhirnya baekhyun sampai dirumahnya.

"aahh… sebaiknya aku mandi lalu tidur…"

.

.

.

Baekhyun sangat lelap tertidur, namun kesenangannya itu harus terusik dengan bunyi nyaring bel apartemenntnya yang terus saja berbunyi.

"aaiishh.. sekkia..! siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini eoh..!" maki baekhyun kesal.

Dia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya perlahan. "tsskk.. sekarang bahkan masih jam enam pagi.. hhss.. akan kuhajar orang itu!"

"ne.. chankaman…!" teriak baekhyun dari dalam kamarnya.

Dengan langkah terseok baekhun berjalan menuju pintu apartennya.

"baekhyun-ah… baekhyun-ah…"

Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

"eh.. seperti suara si burung hantu?" gumam baekhyun.

"hhss,, mata bulat itu..! cari mati eoh!"

"ne,, ne,,, gidarke..!" jawab baekhyun kesal.

"clek…"

Pintu terbuka . "yak! Lama sekali kau membukanya,eoh!" semburnya.

"yak! Kenapa kau yang marah! seharusnya akulah yang marah padamu nyonya kim!hhss,, sekia…!"

"hh.. kau masih sempat mengumpat eoh! Astaga! Baekhyun!" serunya

"kau ini kenapa,eoh?" herannya.

"hhh.. neo…hh…"

"yak! Bicara yang jelas mata bulat!" kesal baekhyun pada lawan bicaranya.

"aku punya nama bodoh!"

"arra, arra. Cepat katakan ada apa kyungsoo-ya. Kenapa kau terlihat panic,eoh? Apa ini masalah kai lagi? Dia punya skandal lagi? Eoh..?"

Kyungsoo memukul kepala baekhyun keras. "skandal kepalamu!" kesalnya.

"yak! Kenapa kau memukulku,eoh..! astaga gadis ini…"

"neo..!" dia menunjuk wajah baekhyun.

"wae? Nega wae…?" baekhyun menetap kyungsoo sengit.

"aaiisshh,.. kau dalam masalh byunbaek..!"

"eh..? wae? Apa yang sudah kulakukan eoh?" baekhyun semakin bingung.

"hhh.. baiklah.. baiklah,, pertama, sebaiknya kita duduk dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu lalu mengikuti kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dahulu duduk di sofanya.

"sekarang katakan, ada masalah apa sampai kau terlihat kusut dan kalut begitu,eoh?"

"eung,, apa kau sudah membuka ponselmu atau melihat tivi?"

"belum, aku bahkan baru bangun saat kau datang tadi. Wae?"

"hhh…."

"yak! kenapa dari tadi kau hanya mengghela nafas eoh! Cepat katakan! Ada apa, kyungsoo ya..! kau membuatku semakin bingung."

Bukannya menjawab kyungsoo justru menggambil ponselnya lalu menyerahkannya pada baekhyun. "eh,, ige mwoya?

"sudah.. jangan banyak bicara. Lihatlah.."kata kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendecih kesal sebelum mengalihkan matanya keponsel kyungsoo. Matanya mendadak terbuka lebar. "YAA! MWOYA IGE…! Teriaknya.

"yak! Pelankan suaramu bodoh!"

"ige.. ige,, yak! Kyungsoo-ya,, iga mwoya..?"

"nado molla? Saat aku membuka sns sudah begitu."

"ttap..ttaapi.. astaga.. astaga…! Ya tuhan.. ini…ah,, bagimana,, hhh.. bagiamana bisa ada foto seperti ini? Dan lagi apa ini? Berita apa yang mereka tulis tentangku?"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya putus asa. "mollayo, baekhyun-ah..aku juga bingung dari mana mereka mendapatkan semua foto-foto itu."

"astaga..! mati aku…! Pasti akan ada kekacauan besar..! astaga.. eotokaji kyungsoo-ya..?" baekhyun mulai terlihat panic dan cemas.

"kkrriiing…" tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"eoh,, chanyeol-ah.."

"dari reaksimu aku tahu kau sudah melihat berita itu,ne..?"

"eung… " jawab baekhyun lesu.

"hai,,, jangan terlalu kau fikirkan.. aku yang akan menyelesaikannya."

"tapi.. tapi.."

"sudahlah,, kau jangan banyak memikirkannya,eoh. Dan untuk sementara tak usah datang ke kampus. Arra.."

"tapi,,, bagiamana jika hal ini bisa mengganggu karirmu,?"

"sudahlah,, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa akulah yang akan memikirkan jalannya,eoh.. kau cukup mendukungku saja, ara..?"

"eh,, eung,,, arasso..!"

"bagus sekali.. sekarang mandilah. Lalu sarapan dengan kyungsoo. Aku tau dia disana bukan?"

"ye,, dia baru saja datang."

"baiklah kalau begitu…."

"saranghae.. baekhyunie.."

"nado…"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu sekali lagi melihat layar ponsel yang ada di tanganya

"PARK CHANYEOL IS DATING? WHO IS HIS GIRLFRIEND WILL BE REFILED…..!" sebuah judul artikel tentang chanyeol dan dirinya terlihat menghiasi banyak portal berita online. Bahkan mereka juga memiliki beberapa foto yang menggambarkan kedekatan baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"kau dalam masalah besar byun baekhyun!" gumam baekhyun.

Benar saja, setelah artikel pertama tentang skandal cinta chanyeol dan baekhyun di muat tak lama berselang puluhan artikel-artikel serupa muncul menyertainya.

Management tempat chanyeol bernaung mulai kalang kabut menanggapi semua berita dan kejaran para awak media yang kian penasaran dengan berita kedekatan artisnya itu.

"minho-ssi.. jadi apakah pihak mamgement sudah menentukan kapan akan diadakan press confrenc untuk masalah skandal park chanyeol?" cecar seorang wartawan yang berdiri tepat di samping minho, manager exo.

"….." tidak ada sahutan dari minho. Dia hanya berusaha secepatnya berlalu dari kerubungan awak media itu secepatnya.

"minho-ssi…!

"minho-sii…!

"astaga aku bisa gila! Park chanyeol! Mati kau..!" umpat minho kesal.

Setelah berhasil menghindar dari semua wartawan, dia segera menaiki mobilnya.

Dengan gusar dia menarik ponsel yang ada di saku celananya lalu mendial nomor chanyeol cepat.

"yeoboseo, hyung.." tak lama terdengar sahutan dari seberang line sana.

"kau dimana?"

"dorm.. mereka tak memperbolehkanku keluar. Wae?" jawan chanyeol.

"bagus! Jangan kemana-mana. Aku sedang menuju kesana. Ingat! Jangan kemana-mana! Arraseo!" pesannya galak

"ne, hyung..!" tsskk,, kau fikir aku akan kemana,eoh?"

"yah.. siapa tahu kau kembali berulah!"

"tsskk,, hyung,,,," rengek chanyeol manja.

"arra.. arra! Sudah aku tutup."

"piip.."

"kenapa selalu saja ada masalah dengan mereka,eoh! Hhh… michigetda!"

Tak lama mobil Hyundai merah itu melesat membelah jalannan. Setelah menghabiskan setengah jam perjalanan, minho akhirnya sampai di apartemen mewah dimana semua member exo tinggal.

Tring….

Begitu mendengar pintu lift terbuka dia segera keluar menuju dorm tempat chanyeol berada.

"ini aku. Buka pintunya!" katanya pada intercom yang ada di depan pintu.

Tak lama pintu kamar itu terbuka.

"eoh,, masuklah hyung!" kata chanyeol.

"mau minum apa?" tawar chanyeol

"tak usah banyak basa-basi, park! Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan hah! Astaga.. ! aku bisa gila jika kalian terus saja berulah..!" minho memijit keningnya pelan sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"tenanglah hyung… jangan marah-marah terus. Kau bisa terlihat makin tua jika kau terlalu banyak marah." Goda chanyeol

"hhh.. apa kau bilang! YAK! Apa kau sudah tidak waras, park chanyeol! Di saat seperti ini kau masih bisa melucu? Hhh.. kurasa otakmu memang sudah rusak." Kesal minho.

"aigo hyung… tenanglah.."

"hhh…. Tuhan apa dikehidupan sebelumnya aku adalah seorang penghianat Negara? Kenapa nasibku begitu malang.." keluhnya.

"hyung…" rajuk chanyeol.

Minho menatap chanyeol sengit. "sekarang apa yang kau lakukan,eoh? Tak tahukah kau wahai tuan park yang terhormat, berita skandal cintamu itu sudah jadi headline dibebagai media! Kau mau karirmu berhenti sampai disini hhaah!" semburnya.

Chanyeol diam sambil menunduk.

"hhh… aku tahu kau juga ingin berkencan dengan gadismu. Aku paham betul itu. Tapi bisakah kau berhati-hati. Kalau saja kau sedikit berotak! Semua masalah ini tak akan terjadi."

"aku sudah berusaha hyung. Kau tahu kan aku selalu menyamar." Jawab chanyeol.

"lalu? Ini apa hah? Kau tahu suasana kantor benar-benar kacau! "

"mianhae, hyung…aku janji aku akan membereskan semuanya."

"membereskan keplamu! Tsskk.. kau bodoh atau apa eoh! Dengan semua skandalmu ini apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Mengaku pacaran dengan gadis itu? Kau pasti sudah gila!" potong minho.

"satu kata saja terucap dari mulutmu! Habis karirmu park!"

"….." chanyeol hanya menunduk tak berani menatap wajah minho.

"sekarang aku Tanya padamu, park. Apa kau masih mau berkarir di dunia hiburan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"baik, kalau begitu. Jalan satu-satunya kau harus menunda semua rencana indahmu bersama baekhyun."

Chanyeol lengsung mendongak "apa maksudnya hyung?"

"hhh.. kurasa pernikahanmu harus diundur.. atau kemungkinan terburuknya dibatalkan…" jawab minho pelan

TBC

Annyeong yeorobun!

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan. Author abal ini balik lagi menghiasi jagad per ff an.

Mian ne,, buat semua readers yang nungguin ff aku.. aku benar-benar minta maaf banget buat semua keterlambatan update yang aku lakukan.

Aku juga gag bisa janji bakalan bisa update cepet lagi soalnya aku bulan-bulan akhir ini benar-benar sibuk.

Dan buat dongsaeng kesayangan aku yang lagi usaha buat lomba maratonya, eonnie kasih ff pesenan kamu nie… semoga suka…! Kamu hebat saengie!

Last but not least, see you soon people,,,!

Sign

LeeEunSan

EunhyukLegalWife


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE : PLEASE, DON'T JUDGE ME (Chanbaek ver)

GENRE : ROMANCE, ANGST,

MAIN CAST :

*PARK CHANYEOL (NAMJA)

*BYUN BAEKHYUN (YEOJA)

AND THE OTHERS….

LENGTH : TWOSHOOTS

GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE.

DISCLAIMERS

Semua cast yang ada di ff ini bukan milik aku, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga ama tuhan YME. Aku cuma minjem nama mereka ajah. Terima kasih. NO SIDERS NO PLAGIAT!

This is the other story of please don't judge me. It has a same plot but different cast. I'll make each couple in from now. Are you agreeing with me..?

Story about a love story between an idol with his lover. Let's see how they find their love.

And this story begins…..

"sekarang aku Tanya padamu, park. Apa kau masih mau berkarir di dunia hiburan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"baik, kalau begitu. Jalan satu-satunya kau harus menunda semua rencana indahmu bersama baekhyun."

Chanyeol lengsung mendongak "apa maksudnya hyung?"

"hhh.. kurasa pernikahanmu harus diundur.. atau kemungkinan terburuknya dibatalkan…" jawab minho pelan.

.

.

Chapter 3

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kaget "hyung! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan,eoh? Kau tidak serius kan?" kata chanyeol panik

Minho memandang chanyeol iba "hhh.. entahlah aku juga pusing. Tapi jika kasusmu ini terus bergulir aku yakin pasti sajangnim akan mengambil tindakan itu." katanya.

"itu tak boleh terjadi hyung!" sela chanyeol gusar

Minho hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat. Dia menepuk bahu chanyeol "inilah dunia hiburan, yeol. Kejam dan tak kenal ampun. Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian sejak awal, memiliki kekasih dengan profesi seperti kalian itu sulit." Katanya

Chanyeol diam. otaknya nyaris meledak saat minho mengtakan hal tadi. Dia tak ingin rencana indah yang telah hampir dua tahun ia nantikan harus hancur begitu saja kerena hal ini.

"tidak!aku tak akan membiarkan semua ini menghancurkan mimpiku dan baekhyun." Batinnya.

Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi

"yak! Kau mau kemana?" seru minho.

Namun chanyeol masih melenggang tanpa berniat menjawab manager yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu.

Sekali lagi pria tampan itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lelah. "semoga berhasil, yeol"

Chanyeol masuk kekamarnya sebentar untuk ganti baju, dia harus bertemu keluarganya untuk membahas semua masalah ini. Dia keluar kamarnya dan segera bergegas menuju rumahnya setelah tadi mengirim pesan pada ibunya bahwa ia akan pulang kerumah.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sembari konsentrasi menyetir, fikirannya berkelana mencari solusi untuk masalah peliknya ini, demi tuhan dia tak rela pernikahannya batal. Hell no!

Mobil chanyeol memasuki pelataran rumahnya yang luas. Keluarga chanyeol adalah salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh di korea. Ayahnya adalah pengusaha sukses yang memiliki banyak perusahaan sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga sekaligus sebagai pemilik beberapa restoran mewah di korea.

"aigo nae adeul..wasseo.." sapa ibunya ramah lalu memeluk anak lelaki kesayangannya itu erat. Dia tahu pasti putra kesayangannya sedang menahan beban pikiran yang berat sekarang.

"eomma.." katanya lirih

Ibunya menepuk sayang punggung chanyeol "ne, adeul,,"

Chanyeol akan selalu terlihat seperti anak-anak saat ia bersama ibunya. Pelukan ibunya selalu membuatnya tenang. "eomma.." serunya lagi.

Ibunya makin mengeratkan pelukannya "ahh,, nae adeul…nae adeul.." kata ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ibunya tahu benar masalah yang menimpa anaknya kini sangatlah berat. Chanyeol dan baekhyun saling mencintai tapi yang ia tak habis fikir kenapa dua insan yang saing mencintai harus terkekang dengan hal konyol semacam ini.

"kkokjonghajima, nae adeul.. eomma akan membereskannya untukmu.." kata ibunya sambil mengelus sayang punggung chanyeol yang bergetar.

Keduanya bertahan selama beberapa saat dalam posisi saling memeluk, kemudian saat di rasa chanyeol sudah semakin tenang ibunya melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih mengusap sayang wajah tampan anaknya. "tak usah kawatir, anakku. Kau masih punya eomma, appa dan noonamu. Kau tidak akan sendirian menghadapi ini semua. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama, arraseo?" kata ibunya mencoba menguatkan chanyeol.

Chanyeol menganguk lalu tersenyum kecil "gomawo eomma,,,"

"sebaiknya kau makan dulu,eoh. Eomma sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu. Kajja.." ibunya menggandeng chanyeol menuju meja makan.

Ibu dan anak itu mekan siang dengan gembira. Chanyeol sealu menyukai keluarganya. Dia sungguh bersyukur lahir di tengah keluarga yang hangat seperti ini. Ayahnya yang meskipun sangat sibuk dengan segala persoalan perusahaannya selalu bisa hadir di tengah keluarga dengan segala tingkah konyol dan kelakar anehnya di rumah. Sedangkan ibunya, wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik itu adalah sosok ibu paling sempurna bagi chanyeol. Sikapnya yang lembut dan pengertian selalu bisa membuat chanyeol merindukannya setengah mati. Dan yang terakhir kakak perempuannya. Wanita yang kini berprofesi sebagai pembaca berita di salah satu stasiun televisi ternama korea itu adalah sosok kakak yang menyenangkan. Meskipun terlahir sebagai wanita, namun kakaknya selalu bisa mengendalikan chanyeol dan membuat namja itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk berulah jika kakaknyalah yang akan menjadi lawannya.

"appa pulang…!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat ayahnya dari arah pintu

"eh? Tumben appa sudah pulang?" gumam chanyeol

"eoh? Chanyeol ah? Kau datang?" sapa ayahnya.

"ne, appa." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"waaahh,, kau makan besar dan kau tak mengabariku,eoh yeobo..?" ayahnya memicingkan matanya kearah ibunya.

"tsskk,, kau ini. Bukankah katamu kau baru akan pulang dari jepang besok sore,eoh?" cibir ibunya.

"memang seharusnya begitu, tapi aku sudah terlalu rindu padamu. Jadi aku pulang saja…" katanya polos.

"eoh omo…omo.. pria tua ini…! Yaish,,," ibunya tampak bersemu merah menahan malu.

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan kedua orang tuanya yang masih seperti pasangan pengantin baru.

"aigo.. kalian…" serunya sambil tertawa kencang.

Lalu mereka makan siang bersama dengan sesekali candaan yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Setelah makan mereka memutuskan untuk duduk bersama di ruang keluarga untuk membicarakan masalah yang dihadapi chanyeol.

"jadi, menurutmu bagaimana media bisa mengetahui hubunganmu dna baekhyun." Kata ayahnya sambil meminum teh hangat yang disiapkan sang istri untuknya.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya "entahlah appa. Aku juga tak habis fikir. Dari mana mereka mengetahui hal ini. Yang aku tahu, dua tahun ini aku selalu berhati-hati dan semuanya berjalan lancar."

Ayahnya mengangguk "hhmmm, apa kau pernah meninggalakn suatu barang yang bisa membuat orang mengetahui masalah ini. Misalnya laptop, sns ponsel atau apalah. Pokoknya barang yang bisa menunjukan kedakatanmu dan baekhyun.

Chanyeol tampak berfikir sebentar lalu mendadak berteriak. "astaga.. iya appa. Aku sempat kehilangan ponselku. Tapi aku sudah membuat mode proteksi yang rumit agar tidak sembarang orang bisa membukanya."

"tapi barang itu tetap hilang dan tak kembali bukan? Dan aku yakin di dalamnya pasti ada fotomu dan baekhyun." Kata appanya.

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya sendiri "aku menjadikannya sebagai wallpaper appa…"

Ayahnya mengangguk paham "baiklah, jad itulah akar masalahnya. "

"lalu aku harus bagaimana appa. Aku tak mau pernikahanku dan baekhyun harus ditunda apalagi di batalkan." Keluhnya frustasi.

Ayahnya memandang chanyeol heran "memang siapa yang mau membatalkanya eoh? Apa kau gila?"

"tsskk, bukan aku appa. Tapi tadi minho hyung mengatakan kemungkinan itu padaku. Aku tak mau appa.." rengeknya manja.

"aigo,, anakmu ini manja sekali suie-ya.." keluh ayahnya.

"tsskk,, seperti kau tidak saja." cibir sang istri.

"appa, jebal bantu aku." Kata chanyeol dengan wajah memelas

Ayahnya memukul pelan kepala chanyeol "dasar bodoh. Tanpa kau katakanpun aku pasti akan melakukanya anak nakal. Siapa yang ingin kehilangan menantu secantik dan sebaik baekhyun."

Senyum di wajah chanyeol merekah. Dia langsung memeluk ayahnya erat "appa.. kau jjang! Neomu neomu jjang! Saranghae appa…" katanya senang.

"tcih anak ini. Kapan kau dewasa eoh? Kau sudah akan menikah anak nakal." Kata ayahnya sambil mengelus sayang rambut chanyeol.

"nanti, setelah aku menkah dan punya nak sendiri.." jawabnya asal.

"dasar!" kata sang ayah sambil menepuk sayang kepala chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol berada dirumahnya sampai malam dan sekalian makan malam bersama keluarganya. Sang kakak sudah pulang bebrapa saat yang lalu dan bergabung bersama mereka di meja makan. Keluarga bahagia itu saling bercerita satu sama lain dalam suka cita.

"aku pulang,eomma, appa noona," pamit chanyeol

"eung, hati-hati dijalan."pesan sang ibu.

Chanyeol mengangguk

"jangan kawatirkan apa pun, appa akan membereskan semuanya. Kau jangan bersedih lagi arra?" kata ayahnya.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum. "arraseo, appa."

"hei! Tiang listrik! Tak usah kawatir dengan berita-berita aneh itu. kakakmu yang cantik ini tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu. Kau lupa siapa park yoora eoh?"

Chanyeol terkikik"arraseo noona-ya. Nan kalke…" pamitnya lalu menaikki mobil dan melesat meninggalkan kawasan rumahnya.

Di jalan chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi baekhyun " kau sedang di apartemen kan?"

"eung, wae?"

"aku sebentar lagi pulang. Kau tunggulah."

"ne," jawab baekhyun.

Chanyeol menginjak pedal gasnya dalam sehingga laju kuda besinya meningkat tajam.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup ponselnya lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk apartemen hadiah chanyeol untuk pernikahan mereka kelak. Ya, sejak adanya skandal itu baekhyun sengaja chanyeol ungsikan ketempat itu, chanyeol berfikir tempat itu lebih aman dari pada flat milik baekhyun. Lagipula baekhyun juga tak akan merasa kesepian karena kyungsoo yang sejak sebulan lalu resmi menjadi nyonya kim alias istri dari kim jongin aka kai juga tinggal satu lantai dengannya.

Belum lagi beberapa kekasih member exo yang lain yang entah kebetulan atau tidak memiliki rumah di area ini. Tao, kekasih kris yang seorang model itu tinggal di lantai diatas baekhyun. Sedangkan luhan, pacar si makne sehun tinggal selantai dengan dorm anak-anak exo. Entahlah mungkin sehun yang baru saja bertunangan dengan gadis asal cina itu tak sanggup lama-lama jauh dari kekasihnya yang super cantik itu. lalu ada lagi yixing si guru piano yang sangat lembut dan polos kekasih leader exo itu tinggal selantai dengan yang terakhir xiumin, yeoja cantik ber pipi bakpao itu tinggal selantai dengan luhan.

"chanyeol?" Tanya kyungsoo yang sedang duduk sambil memakan pop cornnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk "ne," jawabnya singkat lalu kembali duduk.

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu baekhyun lembut. "kau harus sabar baek. Aku tahu ini sulit tapi yakinlah semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"eeung…"

"dulu aku dan kai juga pernah mengalaminya. Kami bahkan nyaris putus jika bukan karena kau dan yang lain aku tak yakin aku akan bertahan bersamanya."

Baekhyun memandang kyungsoo yang sedang bercerita. "kau bahagia kyungsoo ya?"

"pertanyaan macam apa itu ,eoh? Tentu saja aku bahagia." Jawab kyungsoo.

"tapi bukankah ini semua berat. Kau dan aku mungkin nantinya tak akan bisa mudah menjalni kehidupan layaknya pasangan lainya." Tanya baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum. "byunbaek, sahabatku yang cantik. Apapun yang terjadi dalam hidup kita akan terasa indah jika dari awal kita sudah mensyukurinya. Seperti aku, aku bersyukur aku terlahir sebagai do kyungsoo gadis biasa yang sekarang bisa bersanding dengan seorang kim jongin sang idola. Meskipun aku harus sedikit menunggu untuk mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa namja tampan itu milikku tapi aku tidak kecewa. Karena aku tahu dan sadar benar keputusan itu aku ambil tanpa paksaaan siapapun. Aku mencintai jongin dan aku wajib menerima konsekuensinya."

"apa kau menyesal?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "tidak pernah sedikitpun. Aku justru bahagia. Bisa bersanding selamaya dengan namja pilihanku. Membagi suka dan dukaku bersamanya dan bila kelak tuhan memberi kami keturunan, kami akan mengurus mereka hingga kami menua. Bukankah itu indah?"

"hhh,, kau ini.."

"kau harus yakinkan dirimu baek, inikah yang kau inginkan? Dan sanggupkah kau bertahan jika kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersamanya? Atau mungkin meninggalkannya" saran kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memeluk baekhyun sekilas "cha,, aku harus pulang. Si hitam itu sudah menungguku."

Bekhyun tertawa mendengar ejekan kyungsoo pada suaminya. "kau bisa dihajar fans fanatic kai jika kau mengatainya, kyungie ya."

Kyungsoo mengendikan bahunya acuh "siapa peduli. Dia memang hitam. Aku pergi.." katanya lalu melenggang pergi begiu saja.

"tsskk.. dasar burung hantu itu..!" decihnya.

Baekhyun kembali diam dan berfikir. Siapkah dia dengan semua konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung jika tetap bersama chanyeol. Ingnin rasanya ia berkata tidak sanggup tapi hatinya sekali lagi mencoba menguatkannya. Hati itu berkata bukankah baekhyun mencintai cahanyeol? Bukankah dia sudah bersedia menjadikan lelaki itu suaminya? Lalu kenapa dia harus ragu? Bukankah selalu ada jalan jika kita berusaha?

"ya! Aku mencintainya! Aku tak akan meninggalkanya."putus baekhyun.

"aku pulang…!" seru chanyeol membuyarkan angan baekhyun.

"eoh? Sudah datang?" sapanya lalu berdiri dan memeluk chanyeol sekilas.

Chanyeol mendekap tubuh mungil baekhyun erat lalu mencium keningnya. Kebiasaanya yang tak pernah di tinggalkannya sejak mereka pacaran dua tahun lalu.

"dari mana?" Tanya baek sambil membantu chanyeol melepas mantelnya.

"rumah, aku mengunjungi eomma tadi." Katanya sambil meyerahkan matelnya pada baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan sigap menerima lalu menngantungkan matel chanyeol di gantungan lalu beralih ke dapur. "sudah makan?" tanyanya

Chanyeol menganguk.

"mau teh?" tawar baekhyun

"boleh, cuaca agak dingin diluar."

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menumpukan tangan dibawah kepalanya. Tak lama baekhyun datang dengan dua buah teh hangat dan beberapa cookies.

Baekhyun mengalihkan kepala chanyeol kepangkuannya. "seharian kau tak ada jadwal?" tanyanya sambil membelai sayang rambut chanyeol

Chanyeol mengangguk

"seharian ini aku menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargaku di rumah. aku membahas masalah kita dengan mereka."

"lalu?"

"menurutmu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?"

"eh? Kau bertanya pendapatku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "ne, aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika masalah ini makin berkembang."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "aku akan bertahan. Mungkin kau akan menganggap aku egois. Tapi aku akan bertahan semampuku. Dan jika nanti pada akhirnya aku harus mengalah aku akan berjalan menjauh darimu dengan kepala tegak.

"jadi pada akhirnya kau akan mengalah dan pergi?" Tanya chanyeol serius.

"jika itu untukmu, aku rela. Jika itu membuatmu bisa bertaha di dunia yang kau cintai aku tak mengapa. Melihatmu tertawa bahagia diatas panggung bersama yang lainnya adalah hal terindah untukku. Menjadi kekasihmu mungkin bonus lebih dari tuhan untukku." Kata baekhyun sambil mengusap lembut pipi chanyeol.

Matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis. Sungguh ini berat untuknya. "kau adalah segalanya untukku. Melihatmu tertawa bahagia adalah anugrah bagiku. Dan jika aku harus sedikit berkorban untuk mepartahankan itu semua, aku rela." Katanya sambil terisak.

"baek…" panggil chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum disela tangisnya "gwaenchana…aku bahagia. Setidaknya sekarang kau masih jadi milkku namun jika nammpphhmmm….."

Chanyeol mengentikan semua ocehan baekhyun dengan ciumannya. Dia membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Namja tampan ini seolah berusaha menenangkan kegundahan hati kekasihnya itu lewat sentuhannya.

"mmmhhh…"

Deru nafas mereka beradu manis setelah menyudahi ciuman itu.

"sekarang dengarkan aku nyonya park!"kata chanyeol

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap mata chanyeol "eung..?"

"tidak akan ada yang berubah. Kau akan tetap menjadi istriku, dengan atau tanpa berita ini muncul kerena sejak awal di tetapkannya hidup kita oleh tuhan, dia sudah menggariskan kita untuk hidup bersama. Aku akan menemanimu saat kau akan melahirkan putra pertama kita bahkan sampai cucu pertama kita kelak. Kau dan aku tak akan bisa terpisah."

Baekhyun terisak lagi. Dia sungguh terharu mendengar impian chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusap lembut air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi baekhyun.

"aku berjanji padamu sayangku, kita tak akan berpisah. Kita kan tetap menikah!" putusnya lalu memeluk baekhyun erat.

Baekhyun menangis lagi dan lagi. Dia bahagia tapi juga takut dan ragu. Dia sungguh mencintai namja ini namun apalah dayanya jika semuanya jadi sepreti ini.

Akhirnya keduanya saling berelukan sampai keduanya terlelap kealam mimpi.

.

.

Pagi tiba dan baekhyun sudah rapi dengan bajunya. Dia sudah mandi dan mnyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Chanyeol? Oh tuan tampan itu masih sibuk bermimpi di alamnya. Namja itu baru akan bangun jika manager atau baekhyun berteriak. Setelah meletakkan supnya di meja dan yakin semuanya sudah lengkap. Baekhyun beralih ke kamar untuk membangunkan chanyeol.

"irona yeollie..!" teriaknya sambil mengguncang badan chanyeol.

"tsskk.. aku masih ngantuk sayang…!" rajuk chanyeol

"yak! Bangun atau aku pukul!"

"tsskk..arraseo..!"jawab chanyeol lemah sambil berusaha membuka matanya yang setengah terpejam.

"nah begitu baru anak baik." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu tanpa aba-aba naik di atas perut chanyeol yang langsung membuat namja itu membuka matanya lebar.

"b,,baek..?"

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangan lentiknya keleher chanyeol lalu menariknya sehingga mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Chanyeol yang mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba hanya bisa mengedipkan mata bulatnya berkali-kali. Saat chanyeol mulai menikmati ciuamn baekhyun, gadis itu sengaja melepas tautan mereka dan tersenyum puas. "morning kiss untukmu sayang…" katanya ceria.

"yak! Kenapa singkat sekali eoh? Aku bahkan belum sempat membalas?" seru chanyeol tak terima.

Baekhyun mendecih "tsskk,..! sudah baik aku mau menciummu yang belum gosok gigi."

Yeoja itu hendak berdiri namun dia kalah cepat dengan chanyeol. Pemuda itu langsung meraih pinggang baekhyun dan membanting baekhyun keranjang.

"yyak!" seru bakehyun gemas.

Chanyeol yang ada diatasnya menyeringai "kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini nyonya park?"

Baekhyun mulai kawatir chanyeol akan melakuakn yang iya-iya padanya. "aa,,apa?"

"kau tentu tahu benar jika di pagi hari sesuatu di tubuh lelaki akan mengalami sesuatu bukan?"

Wajah baekhyun memerah. Dia tahu benar apa itu.

"dan kau harus tanggng jawab karena dia sudah bangun akibat ulahmu.."

"mwo… shirro!" tolak baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke tubuh baekhyun dan baru berhenti di samping telinga gadis itu.

"kau fikir aku peduli? Katanya. Lalu mulai menciumi baekhyun

"aku tak mau hamil dulu sebelum kita menikah park dobi!" teriak baekhyun.

"memang siapa yang mau menghamilimu. Aku hanya kan menidurimu sayang.!" Katanya bodoh

"PARK CHANYEOL!1 MATI KAU…!"kesal baekhyu lalu mulai memukuli chanyeol memababi buta.

Dan akhirnya sepanjang pagi mereka asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

.

.

Other place.

Seorang namja paruh baya terlihat melenggang santai memasukki kantor SM Ent.

"tuan Lee sudah menunggu anda tuan Park," sapa seorang wanita sopan.

Namja bermarga park itu mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam ruangan. Didalam dia sudah di sambut seseorang yang dia sangat kenal.

"kau sudah datang Yoochun ah.." sapanya.

"tidak perlu basa-basi denganku hyung. Aku datang hanya untuk membereskan masalah anakku." Katanya tegas.

Namja yang tadi menyapanya Nampak tersenyum. "arraseo. Lalu apa maumu?"

"aku ingin kau tak mengusik anak dan menantuku atau aku akan mencabut sahamku di perusahannmu. Aku tidak main-mani hyung." Ancamnya.

"tapi ini diluar tanggung jawab perusahaan." Balasnya.

"aku tak peduli. Anakku tak boleh kau sentuh atau kau dan semua orang yang terlibat di dalamnya akan aku hancurkan." Kata yoochun tegas.

"baiklah, aku tahu. Kau tak perlu emosi begitu yoochun-ah."

Namja bernama Park Yoochun itu menatap datar namja yang ada di hadapannya"sejauh itu menyangkut keluargaku, aku tak akan segan melakukan apapun hyung. Tidak hanya dengan kau, denga siapapun aku tak akan gentar. Keluargaku adalah harta terpenting dalam hidupku. Kau atau yang lain tak akan aku biarkan menyentuhnya." Lalu namja itu melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pimpinam perusahaan itu didalam kantornya yang megah.

"tsskk,, dia masih tetap arogan!" katanya lalu meraih gagang telponnya

"singkirkan semua berita tentang chanyeol. Aku tak mau tahu buat semuanya kembali seperti rencana awal. Chanyeol harus bersih dari skandal." Katanya

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap peluh di wajah baekhyun "aku berjanji akan menjadikanmu pendampingku selamanya park baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum "aku tahu…"

"saranghae…"

"nado.."

Keduanya kembali berciuman mesra sampai waktu yang tak di tentukan.

.

.

Meski sedikit terhalang masalah, pernikahan baekhyun dan chanyeol tetap berjalan sesuai rencana. Meski terutup dan sangat rahasia. Namun pasangan baru itu dan semua tamu yang hadir Nampak sangat bahagia.

"bersulang untuk kebahagian pasangan baru kita…' seru jongin heboh.

Semua mengangkat gelas mereka "cheers…!" seru mereka serempak.

Baru saja baekhyun ingin menenggak minumannya namun tiba-tiba rasa mual menyerangnya "hhooeeekkk…." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya cepat

Sontak semua mata memandang baekhyun dan chanyeol curiga.

"baek?" panggil ibu chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandang mertuanya sambil mengerjab lucu "hhoek…hoek…" namun alih-alih menjawab yeoja cantik itu justru kembali diserang rasa mual.

"astaga…baek? Kau hamil?"

Dan semua mata sontak membulat seketika..

The end

Akhirnya.. satu lagi ff aku end.

Seneng banget karena ini berarti utang ff aku tinggal beberapa lagi. Yooshh! Semangat!

Thanks buat yang sudah nunggu ini ff dan repiu juga buat ini ff. aku gag bisa ngucapin kata-kata lain selain gomawo buat kalian.

Semoga bisa segera bertemu di ff aku yang lain ne.. annyeog..! ppyyong!

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife

.


End file.
